Eclipse Made Sexier
by xNataliexMariex
Summary: Was anyone besides me dissapointed about how some of the hottest scenes in Eclipse got cut short? Well, for all of you, i re-wrote one of the famous bedroom scenes where Edward and Bella cross the lines...completely. EXB All the way! Read & Review please


**Was anyone besides me really pissed off during the bedroom scene in eclipse where nothing happened? Sure they got engaged and made the whole deal thing but Stephenie could have made the hottest scene in the book even hotter. So, I'm going to make it come true. Everything that is written in italics is straight out of the book (it is own by Stephenie Meyer…I, sadly, own nothing) and the rest is written by me. Characters also belong to Stephenie Meyer. I decided to make it tasteful, not too hardcore. Mad props to my editor Tassle Roberts who helped me make this hotter (without her it wouldn't be this sexy) I love you man! Now, let us get on with it…**

**Eclipse scene made sexier**

_He didn't stop kissing me. I was the one who had to break away, gasping for air. Even then his lips did not leave my skin, they just moved to my throat. The thrill of victory was a strange high; it made me feel powerful. Brave. My hands weren't unsteady now; I got through with the buttons on his shirt this time easily and my fingers traced the perfect planes of his icy chest. He was too beautiful. What was the word he used just now? Unbearable – that was it. His beauty was too much to bear…._

_I pulled his mouth back to mine, and he seemed just as eager as I was. One of his hands still cupped my face; his other arm was tight around my waist, straining me closer to him. It made it slightly more difficult as I tried to reach the front of my shirt, but not impossible._

_Cold iron fetters, locked around my wrists, and pulled my hands above my head which was now on a pillow… (pg. 149, 150)_

I looked up at him in disappointment, knowing that this was as far as it would go. He merely stared at me for a moment before smiling his breathtakingly crooked smile. I felt my heartbeat pick up, faster than it already was, as I saw the look that flashed through his eyes. His fingers slid down my wrist, arms, and shoulders until they reached the front of my shirt, brushing slightly over my breasts.

His eyes followed his hands, now fixated on my body. He undid the buttons slowly, painfully slow. Each open button revealing a portion of my pale skin. Finally he was through with them, his fingers slid underneath; I shivered as his cold skin came into contact with my now overly heated flesh. He stopped but I shook my head, craning my neck up to press my lips to his.

His fingers hesitated as he kissed me roughly; they ran over my stomach and upwards. His fingers traced the under wire of my bra lightly, I felt him smile against my lips. He pushed the shirt over my shoulders and down my arms, it landed in a pile of fabric on the floor. I pushed his shirt off as well, throwing it across the room. He chuckled into my mouth before pulling away to let me breathe.

"Impatient?" His voice was ragged as he fought for unnecessary breath. I merely smiled as I gasped uncontrollably. His lips moved back to my throat as his hands slid around my back. He fluidly unhooked my bra, pulling off the piece of cloth that separated us from each other. His hands moved gracefully around my ribs to my chest, massaging me gently. I moaned as he made contact with my breasts, he chuckled against my neck at the sound.

I blushed a bright red, my face and neck staining with embarrassment. His fingers traced my collarbones, causing shivers of anticipation to flow through me. He pulled away from my body; I scowled at him, missing the feeling of his stone form pressed against every line of my frame.

His eyes were glued to me, trailing up and down my body, memorizing every portion of my exposed skin. It made me feel self-conscious; I moved my arms, wrapping them around my chest to cover up my body. He frowned at me, his cold hands untangling my limbs. He laid them at my sides gently, leaning in close to me, our noses touching.

"You are beautiful," he whispered softly, "never doubt that." My hands caressed his cheeks, pulling him in closer so I could touch his lips. He exhaled as we kissed, his sweet breath filling my lungs. I closed my eyes as his fingers ran though my hair gently. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. My eyes shot open to stare into his golden ones. I was sure they showed my shock; never had he crossed so many lines at once.

But I couldn't deny him, even if I had wanted to. His tongue entered my mouth, caressing mine softly; he tasted wonderful, my eyes drifted closed once more. I was so lost in the intoxicating taste of his mouth, that I didn't notice him unbutton my jeans. He slipped them off swiftly, running his hands up my bare legs.

He rolled over, pulling me on top of him in a flash. His hands were on my hips holding me in place. I smiled and detached my lips from his. He groaned as I slid down his body, kissing the smooth planes of his chest as I undid his jeans. I pulled them off as fast as I could, but I fumbled a bit; that's what I get for being human.

Although I had fumbled I got back on track. I breathed into his ear and he shivered. I then pulled his earlobe into my mouth and sucked lightly as I slid his silk boxers off of him. He groaned although thoroughly enjoying the sensation. We stared into each others eyes watching the flames of passion flare. He then swiftly turn us over so that he was on top of me. What he did next surprised me. He kissed from my collarbone up to my neck then licked it. I jumped at the sensation. To make sure he didn't pull away I held him close with my arms around his neck. He smiled against my skin then grazed his razor sharp teeth gently over my skin making my breathing become ragged. Then all of a sudden I could no longer feel his body pressed to mine. I scowled and sincerely hoped that he would continue. To my delight he started to kiss down between my breast and down my stomach to my belly button and slid of my lace panties. From his position he stared up at me through his lashes, dazzling me. I then pulled him back to my lips wanting to show him my passion was rising. Our lips parted to let me breathe. His hands were holding himself up on the bed, on either side of my head. His body was pressed to mine lightly, enough so I could feel all of him, but none of his weight.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice ragged. I nodded and smiled widely.

"Yes," I breathed.

I gasped as he pressed forward, a small shock of pain running though me. He stopped and I shook my head.

"It's okay." He kissed me slowly at first as we rocked together. He was being gentle, going torturously slow. But as I deepened the kiss he lost an ounce of control, becoming more passionate. Our breathing increased and my heart flew. I moaned his name and he moaned mine as we became one.

He rolled over again so I was on top, his hands guiding my hips. I leaned over him, my lips connected to his neck. I could hear his gasping breath and I was sure he could hear mine. His hand pressed to my chest, over my heart, feeling it flutter beneath his hand.

With one final moan from the both of us, I collapsed onto his chest. My body pulsed and shook with pleasure at what had just taken place. His arms encircled me, pulling me even closer to his body. Our chest pressed together, heaving uncontrollably.

His fingers brushed my hair out of my sweaty face, smoothing the crown of my hair soothingly. I smiled at him, kissing his lips quickly.

"Edward," I sighed.

"Bella," he copied me, his hands rubbing my back. His breath calmed my heart and slowed my gasping.

"I love you…" I trailed off sleepily. He chuckled softly and moved me so I was lying on the mattress and not on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled the covers over our bodies.

"I love you, too."

**And there you have it. This is my first time attempting to write this kind of scene so be gentle with me. :) Keep in mind that they are both virgins, they aren't going to be doing really intense stuff on the first time. Review if you liked it, if you hated it. I enjoy constructive criticism so dish it out; I'm always up for improvement.**


End file.
